1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display device, including an initializing electrode, including a via-hole for electrically connecting the initializing voltage to switching devices corresponding to each sub-pixel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices that exhibit superior characteristics in viewing angles, contrast, response speeds, and power consumption have extended their application range from personal portable devices, such as MP3 players or mobile phones, to TVs.
An organic light-emitting display device includes a plurality of pixels, each including at least one capacitor. In this regard, the organic light-emitting display device needs to secure a high charging capacity in order to realize a pixel having a higher resolution. However, when an initializing electrode that applies an initializing voltage is made out of the same material and is formed from the same layer as a gate electrode, a space for realizing a capacitor having a high charging capacity cannot be secured.
Also, even if an initializing electrode is replaced with a wiring of another layer in order to realize a capacitor having a high charging capacity in an organic light-emitting display device, a via-hole for electrically connecting the initializing electrode to switching devices corresponding to each sub-pixel is formed in the sub-pixel in order to apply the initializing voltage. Thus, a size of a pixel opening may be reduced by an extent corresponding to an area in which the via-hole is formed. What is therefore needed is a design for an organic light-emitting display device and a method of making the same that provides for both increased capacitor capacity and increased pixel size.